1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nursing bottle brush with a junior brush attached to the main brush in particular for fast cleaning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nursing bottle consist of bottle, pacifier and nipple cover. All of which are in need of cleaning before use, especially when infant is in its early stage of life. The proper procedures are to clean the residue left on all three components first, then to sterilize in boiling water. Traditionally, a large brush is used to clean bottle, and a short, small brush is used to clean the pacifier and nipple cover threads; and the threads on the bottle are cleaned with regular cleaning pad. To clean every bottle, two very different brushes and a cleaning pad are applied. The smaller brush is easily misplaced in the kitchen, and the cleaning pad may easily be contaminated by its multiple usages. Yet, to ensure the job is done properly, none of those tools may be deleted.